The ever popular use of cell phones have become one of the most significant events of the twenty-first century. Cell phones have become so popular that it has become a necessity for everyone to communicate with other people. In certain situations, cell phones have replaced land based phones as a person's primary means of communication.
All cell phones operates on a rechargeable battery pack which needs to be charged every few days. When a person forgets to recharge his cell phone battery, the loss of communication capability by cell phone can be a most inconvenient and troublesome experience. It is therefore desirable to provide a device that can be used with a cell phone to prevent the loss of battery power for the cell phone.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a back-up battery pack for cell phone that does not have the drawbacks or shortcomings of conventional battery packs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a back-up battery pack for cell phone that can be conveniently carried by a user.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a back-up battery pack for cell phone that can be actually attached to a cell phone.